


Siren

by j_gabrielle



Category: Adventures of Tintin (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boat Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Filled for the Prompt: Sex at sea, moving to the rock of the ship (any ship) with the smell of sea salt and water in the air.Bonus for working in Haddock stroking Tintin's back as he tells him about life on the high seas.[Originally posted on the Tintin Kinkmeme in 2011]





	Siren

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted here](https://tintin-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1701.html?thread=26277#cmt26277)

The Captain was pressed closed against him, sweat slicked skin sliding easily as they move in tandem to the rocking of the boat, the gentle slap of skin against skin and the splashes of the waves against the sides of the boat. Milou has his paws over his eyes, whimpering in the corner, but the dog is smart enough to know two humans mating when he sees one.  
  
"N-Not there! Please!" Tintin whimpers when a roughened tongue teased painful nubs mercilessly. Haddock leans back against his hunches, surveying his work.  
  
The redhead laid sprawled half on his lap, manhood an angry red leaking a clear stripe against the sun-warmed flush of pale, pale skin of his belly. Freckles burn bright on his cheeks, tempting the older man to map them with his fingers and lips. He shudders when a slight wiggle of hips causes his cock to slide deeper into the white hot heat, gripping him like a vice. Running a finger on the swollen flesh where there bodies are joined, he smirks when a low moan rises from kissed stung lips.  
  
Haddock never believed in the old sea tales of monsters and mythical creatures, but if those elusive mermaids and sirens were as beautiful as the lad laid out and wickedly panting for him, he would gladly die a thousand times for a taste of that sweet paradise. He runs his hands over the smooth expanse of skin. Even after all this time, after all they done with each other, Tintin was still as responsive as the first time they'd started this, when even the slightest of touches could wring the dirtiest of sounds from the depths of his soul. And Haddock loved it.  
  
Their clothes are thrown... somewhere. He vaguely recalls chucking one of Tintin's shoes overboard. Wincing, he hopes the younger man won't realise until very much later.  
  
They're floating gently on the midday sea, the warm salty breeze seem to sink in to their bones. It was supposed to be a simple picnic, a relaxation. But with Tintin, it's always anything but.  
  
"You love it don't you, my pretty little hedonist?" He growls, suckling on the space between Tintin's hairline and his ear, reveling when the slighter body arches taut against him. "You love it when we fuck out in the open, don't you? Right out in the sea where anybody can see us. Where any boat, skipper that passes by can look over and see you begging for me. Look! You're so wet for this." He palms the slender cock, causing more precome to leak from its tip.  
  
It's true. They were out in the open, but they were shaded by the cliffs. A voyeur would need a proper binocular to catch a glimpse of anything.  
  
Haddock feels Tintin's hands over his chest, cupping his bearded face and grazing into his hair, the tell that he was close. He quickens his thrusts,jack-rabbiting despite the low thrums of familiar pain in his hips. He would deal with it later. Later, when Tintin was no longer stretched out in his arms like a long forgotten heathen god of sex and pleasure.  
  
They come together. Haddock slows his thrusts as he rides out the waves of pleasure, holding Tintin as close as he can to his own body, already bereaving the end of their coupling. Oh yeah, there will always be more (he's sure from the way Tintin's teeth are running on his bottom lip and whimpering quietly against his nape, there will be _definitely_ another one in the near possible future) next time. But Haddock treasures each and everytime they have this, whatever this is, hoarding them like the precious of jewels.  
  
The boat is still swaying on the water, and the midday sun is waning. Tintin is lying on top of him, legs on either side of his body. The stubborn boy refuses to let Haddock slip out of him, begging for his manhood to be left in him for a little while longer. And doesn't that make him wish he were 20 years younger and quicker to recover?  
  
The Captain pulls him close; his back to the Captain's front. He absently traces nonsensical patterns onto heated skin. Tangling their hands together, Haddock wonders if this is what heaven must feel like.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
